In general, spectral imaging is a technique used to image an object or scene at different wavelengths. There are different spectral imaging techniques, including multispectral imaging (imaging at specific wavelengths), hyperspectral imaging (imaging at many wavelengths), and full spectral imaging (acquiring data as a spectral curve). The proposed spectral imaging techniques use a modified form of a conventional imaging system (e.g. a camera), by adding a special lens or other accessory to the conventional imaging system.
The basics of the proposed spectral imaging techniques are based on the use of a dispersive lens element or system and depth measurement. By using a dispersive lens element or system, one can convert the wavelength constituents of an object or scene into depth information, and then use depth measurement techniques to measure the depth information, which provides a representation of the wavelength constituents of the object or scene. The proposed spectral imaging techniques have significant advantages over conventional selective filtering and point-by-point spectroscopy techniques, for example. In addition, the present disclosure provides a method for using a direct conventional image (monochromatic or multicolored, such as red-green-blue (RGB)) of an object or scene and a spectral imaging system to improve spatial and wavelength resolution, and to reduce or eliminate unwanted aberrations, as well as increase confidence levels (i.e. reduce error rates).